The present invention relates to a plug-in coupling for mounting a member to projection means provided with a ball-shaped bead adapted to be inserted into a female part by a snapping action. More particularly the invention relates to a plug-in coupling for mounting a cover to a bolt.
Plug-in couplings comprising a ball-shaped male part and a ball-shaped female part to be connected by a snapping action are known in the prior art. Such plug-in couplings are adapted to removably mount one member to another member.